Había una vez, Felicienta
by Akasha Odinson
Summary: La historia de cenicienta no siempre fue como te la contaron. Quizá porque la princesa era italiana y ni siquiera era una chica, hubo un turco ambicioso como padrastro y un príncipe alemán de mal temperamento.


**Había una vez… Felicienta.**

_Bonjour a Tous, _mis queridos y bienvenidos nuevamente a uno de mis más recientes, traumáticos y estúpidos fics. Está muy claro que la señora _imaginación_ sigue de vacaciones junto con la señora _sentido común de Valeria_, de seguro bronceándose en Acapulco (Quizá estaban ebrias, se aventaron de un risco y no volverán) y supongo que por eso he decidido escribir y traerles esta nueva basura.

Y a petición de mis queridos amigirijillos, este será un GerIta… sin tener que involucrar cosas sangrientas, terror, zombies, relaciones sexuales cada medio capitulo ni armas en ningún párrafo como yo suelo escribir. Entiéndase que esta es una bella historia de _amour _que puedes leerles a la hora de dormir a tus hermanitos menores (Mentira. _–Trolldance-_). Además esto ya se lo han de saber de memoria, mis fics tienen varios capítulos y soy mala con la comedia, haré todo lo posible para que se rían un poquito. _Con decirles que debo ser peor que Noruega haciendo bromas… _

Vale, si me comienzo a alocar en cuanto a la trama podéis decirme en cualquier momento que le corrija la clasificación. La verdad es que me gustaría que se quedara en ratificación _**K+**_ y no pasara de ahí. Sí gente, yo también escribo cosas que no tienen _hard._ Una de cal por las que ya van de arena ¿No creen?

**Summary: **La historia de cenicienta no siempre fue como te la contaron. Quizá porque la princesa era italiana y ni siquiera era una chica, hubo un turco ambicioso como padrastro y un príncipe alemán de mal temperamento.

**Disclaimer:** El cuento de la cenicienta no me pertenece y mucho menos se a quién pero en donde me estoy basando es en la pelicula _Forever After_ de _Andy Tennant _y_ Susannah Grant_, Hetalia no me pertenece, porque de otra forma habría zombies, franceses siendo… franceses, ukes con metralleta y látigo, alemanes sin ropa y hard yaoi, mucho yaoi, en todo caso los acontecimientos de este fumado fic ya habrían aparecido en el animé… pero le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, cúlpenlo a el por qué no pasa nada de eso (?)

**Nota de la autora:** Seborga, el tierno hermanito menor de los hermanos macarroni carece de nombre humano oficial, así pues, me he tomado la libertad de llamarlo Enzo Vargas en este fic.

* * *

—Majestad, los hermanos Grimm han llegado. —Informó el joven mozo a la dama que se encontraba completamente concentrada en su lectura. Una mujer de vivaces ojos castaños, cuyos parpados cubiertos de algunas pocas arrugas y el cabello rubio adornado con algunas hebras plateadas, delataba los años que tenia pero que sin embargo le favorecían de alguna forma.

Ella asintió, se llevó a la boca la diminuta taza de té mientras los dos hombres tomaban asiento en frente suyo, después de saludarla con un breve _"Guten morgen"_ y una inclinación de cabeza al tiempo que se sacaban el sombrero respetuosamente.

—Buenos días caballeros; muchas gracias por venir. — Saludó e hizo una pausa para volver a tomar un sorbo del té. —Supongo que, deben estar algo confusos pensando cómo es que alguien de mi edad solicita audiencia con personas que escriben cuentos de hadas para niños…

—Su carta nos intrigó mucho, señora. — Manifestó el hombre.

—En realidad, pienso que su colección de cuentos es bastante impresionante. —Declaró ella.

—Muchas gracias, nosotros…

Antes que pudiera terminar el otro, la mujer interrumpió de súbito.—Pero, debo decir que me he molestado mucho cuando leí su versión de la cenicienta.

—Bueno, hay quienes juran que la versión con el hada madrina, los ratones hechos caballos y la calabaza es más verídica. —Los dos autores se miraron cómplices y rieron.

—Hay otros que aseguran que la zapatilla de cristal en realidad era de piel, majestad. Otros suponen que la verdadera historia nos la han traído de oriente medio, posiblemente la verdadera historia es proveniente de China.

Ella le hizo un gesto de mano a uno de los sirvientes, este entendiendo el mensaje tomó un cofre pequeño y se lo entregó a la noble. Uno de los hermanos preguntó— ¿Majestad, Puedo cuestionar… quien es la persona de la pintura?

—Su nombre era Feliciano Vargas. —Ella abrió el cofre con suma delicadeza y sacó un zapato cubierto con muchísimos diamantes, lo cual dejó perplejos a los dos hermanos. —Y esta era su zapatilla de cristal. Así que… tal vez me permitan aclarar la versión.

—¿Ó-osea que el cuento e-es real?... ¿Pe-pero que hay del príncipe y… y no era una m-mujer cenicienta?

—Joven, aun tiene muchas cosas que aprender—Sonrió— Ahora veamos… ¿Cómo es que dicen ustedes?... ¡Ah sí!...

…Había una vez hace mucho tiempo, un rico comerciante de nombre Rómulo Vargas, que vino de la lejana Roma a probar fortuna en Alemania. Él tenía una hermosa hija: Felicia Venecia Vargas quien tuvo tres niños, los gemelos Lovino, Feliciano y el más pequeño, Enzo*, a quienes su difunto padre no prestó atención ni a ella ni a los pequeños. Rómulo como el hombre tan bueno que era, trajo consigo a su hija y a sus nietos. Poco después Felicia contrajo matrimonio con Sadik, un adinerado y viudo turco embajador en la corte. De igual forma, este tenía sus tres hijos: Heracles, Gupta y la pequeña Lily.

Como era de esperarse ambos hombres se llevaban de maravilla haciendo negocios de aquí y allá, de forma que Rómulo al tomar confianza de él, lo dejó como heredero de su gran casa, finca, tierras y animales. Claro que no todo fue felicidad. Al poco tiempo Felicia murió enferma, más esto no derrotó al hombre, quien con su gran y característico entusiasmo seguía haciendo sus continuos viajes para comerciar.

—¿Abuelito, porque no nos lees un cuento?

—¡Cuento, cuento!~ — Balbuceaba Enzo sosteniendo entre sus manitas el libro.

—¡Maldición, estoy demasiado cansado para tener que escuchar todo el libro! —El pequeño Lovino se intentó cubrir la cara con una almohada para demostrar fastidio.

—Quizá deberías aprovechar que estoy aquí, Lovino. Mañana mismo tendré que viajar a Baden y ya saben que uno tarda semanas en regresar. Ósea que no podré leerles cuentos en un buen tiempo.

—Ve~, no queremos que te vayas…—Alegó Feliciano en tono triste.

—¡Exacto, a los bastardas patateros no les importas tanto como a nosotros! ¡Mejor quédate!

—Solo será un par de semanas, a lo máximo tres. Lo prometo. — Respondió sonriente— Además ya saben que siempre regreso con regalos ¿O no es verdad?~

Esa mañana los sirvientes esperaban ansiosos la partida de su amo, el romano montó su caballo ya ensillado y con un jaloneo en las riendas lo puso en marcha. Todos observaban atentamente como su figura se empequeñecía al alejarse, mas de pronto el cuerpo del hombre cayo fulminado en el piso mientras el equino relinchaba a todo pulmón. Los hermanos Vargas corrieron hacia su abuelo temiendo lo peor, seguidos por Sadik y los demás sirvientes.

Rómulo, victima de un ataque al corazón siguió a su hija a la tumba, dejando solos a sus dos pequeños nietos. No pasó mucho para que aquella casa y sus tierras comenzaran a ir de capa caída y la fortuna que Sadik heredó comenzara a ser derrochada en banalidades, en los planes para el futuro de sus propios hijos y finalmente Feliciano y Lovino terminaran siendo los sirvientes de su propio hogar.

…Pero, pasarían algo así como diez años, antes de que otra persona entrara en las vidas de todos, en especial de Feliciano. Por supuesto, esta persona aun tenia mucho que aprender y muchos errores que cometer…

—¡He firmado un mugroso contrato de matrimonio con el rey de Dinamarca y West va a cumplirlo así sea lo ultimo que haga!

—Gilbert, es que no se trata de amor…—Objetó Roderich.

—¿Amor? ¡Es un tratado y nosotros estamos al borde de otra guerra, señorito! Y si West quiere ser rey, lo menos que puede hacer es cumplir con sus obligaciones reales. —Chilló Gilbert

—Entiende por favor. Un arbusto no puede crecer a la sombra de un roble, necesita la luz del sol…

—Nein, necesita es una buena tunda. ¡Lo que hace no es awesome!

Pero mientras los reyes caminaban hacia la habitación del joven príncipe, con habilidad y precisión propiamente alemana ató perfectamente tantas sabanas como pudo encontrar, de forma que las lanzó por la ventana ya habiéndolas asegurando en el dosel de su cama. Aun que no estaba en su naturaleza escapar de sus problemas, esta vez Ludwig sabia que era conveniente huir y vivir o de otra forma quedarse y casarse a la fuerza.

—¿Eres tan impertinente que no puedes esperar hasta mañana? Son como las cuatro y media de la madrugada… —Objetó el adormilado austriaco acomodando sus lentes.

—¡Nunca! ¡Si mi grandiosa persona no puede dormir, él tampoco lo hará! — El albino puso su mejor sonrisa de victoria, sacó una cazuela de metal y una cuchara de dios-sabe-donde, de tal forma que comenzó a aporrearlos armando escándalo— ¡Despierta West! ¡Mira que ya amaneció, ya los pajaritos cantan y la luna ya se metiooó~

—Hey… oye… Ludwig no está. —Roderich descubrió las sabanas de un solo movimiento, de forma que dejo en claro que el aludido no estaba en su cama. El pollito que se encontraba en la cabeza del rey voló hasta la cama y comenzó a piar lastimeramente en respuesta a la huida de su otro amo.

—¡¿Qué? ¡_Gottverdamnt_, no de nuevo! — Gilbert comenzó a ladrar ordenes que hubieran dejado sordo a cualquiera… excepto al austriaco.— ¡Llamen a los guardias! ¡Encuéntrenlo y tráiganlo ya mismo!

* * *

Muy lejos de su naturaleza perezosa e italiana y muy a su pesar, Feliciano casi siempre era el que se despertaba temprano. Sadik por lo general lo fastidiaba más que a sus hermanos por lo que él hacia su mayor esfuerzo haciendo las faenas diarias y para que de alguna forma no se molestara en mortificarlo.

La otra noche se había dormido acurrucado en el piso, cerca de la chimenea leyendo uno de los libritos del abuelo Rómulo. Uno de los gallos se había metido a la casa y por si fuera poco, el bicho ese le gritó en el odio obligándolo a desperezarse y comenzar. El gallo realmente le fue personalmente a exigir el desayuno.

Después, como el muchacho escurridizo que era, se escondió en la pradera para por lo menos tumbarse un rato en la hierba y dormir. Lamentablemente el ruido de los cascos, gritos y voces de la guardia real lo despertaron de inmediato sin darle más chance a seguir con su siesta. Parecía como si estos estuvieran buscando a alguien, por la prisa que llevaban los soldados, pero seguramente se trataba de una patrullada… aun que nunca antes había ocurrido algo así. Sin darle más importancia se sacudió la hierba de la ropa y recogió la canasta que había llevado. Si tenia que justificar su ausencia seria diciendo que había ido a cortar las papas del huerto, por lo que se puso manos a la obra.

Luego, corrió sendero arriba de regreso a la finca y escuchó el inconfundible relincho de uno de los caballos y la voz de otra persona.

—¡Vamos bestia, sal de ahí! ¡Vamos! — El príncipe Ludwig se había colado al interior de la caballeriza de la finca para tomar un caballo y huir. Pero en vano intentaba hacer que el necio animal se dignara a acompañarlo, simplemente era tan testarudo que se rehusaba a seguir al rubio.

Feliciano por su parte, miraba aterrado al tipo encapuchado que estaba intentando robar el caballo favorito de su abuelo. Pero cobardemente, antes que este pudiera verlo se metió en una caja de madera en donde a veces se solía guardar algunas papas u otras cosas que fueran a hacer más bulto.

Al introducirse en la caja, la madera crujió, de forma que el alemán escuchó atentamente que no estaba solo, aparte de él y los demás equinos, en la caballeriza había otra persona. Fue a acercarse a la dichosa caja y le propinó un buen puntapié para asegurarse que solo se trataba de su imaginación. Por lo menos hasta que se quejó la caja… Momento… ¿Se quejó la caja?

—¡¿Pero que rayos?

—¡H-hola! ¡Soy el hada de la caja de p-patatas! —Dijo Feliciano temblando de miedo ahí dentro, estaba seguro de que era una idea brillante. —¿Que te parece si nos hacemos amigos, eh?

—¡Aja! ¡Así que hay alguien ahí dentro!...

—¿Qué? ¿Dentro? ¡N-no, aquí no hay nadie!

—¡Mugrosa caja, ábrete! — El rubio hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas intentado dar con la persona escondida en el interior, forcejeando con la tapa. Mientras el italiano también luchaba manteniéndola en su lugar desde adentro.

—¡B-basta! ¡No ganas nada si me abres!

—¡Muéstrate!

La tapa no resistió más y la gravedad hizo que el rubio cayera de espaldas a golpearse contra uno de los pilares mientras el miedoso de Feliciano le lanzaba papas a diestra y siniestra al supuesto ladrón.

—¡Hey, detente! —Gritó mientras forcejeaba con su capa y al tiempo seguía cubriéndose de la lluvia de papas. Una de estas alcanzó a darle en medio de la frente y logró tumbar de nuevo al desconocido, quien un poco molesto se incorporó del piso bruscamente y se quitó de la cara la capucha que lo cubría, revelando su identidad. El príncipe Ludwig.

—¡V-ve, disculpe su a-alteza, no lo r-reconocí! — Feliciano, ya habiendo salido de la caja, inmediatamente se dejó caer de rodillas, apenado y temeroso por su reacción.

—Pues por el golpe parece que así fue…— Dijo el rubio, frotándose la frente después del golpazo. Eso le iba a dejar marca en su real y atractivo rostro…

—¡P-ero por favor, no me mate! ¡Haré lo que sea pero no me mate! ¡Soy un buen italiano, tengo a familia en Bayern y en Bonn! Y… y…—Unas lagrimitas se escaparon de los ojos del italiano pidiendo piedad.

—Hemm… bueno… solo no le digas a nadie que me viste, necesitare un caballo, tu absoluta discreción y estas perdonado. —Susurró Ludwig un poco apenado —Además, no… quiero hacerte daño…

—¿S-solo un caballo?... Ve, creía que usted era un ladrón — Rió— Pero si gusta puedo ensillarle otro, tenemos caballos mas jóvenes si prefiere.— El príncipe Ludwig no prestó mucha atención, tan solo subió al caballo y miró al sirviente de forma extraña, quizá arrogante.

—Lo único que quiero es salir para siempre de mi jaula de oro. — Ludwig rebuscó entre sus ropas una diminuta bolsa que abrió y vació cerca del castaño varias monedas de oro —Esto es por tu silencio.

Diciendo esto, el príncipe se marchó a todo galope de la finca, dejando al pobre castaño bastante desconcertado mirando las relucientes monedas. Un destello de lucidez le dibujó una sonrisa en su boca. Algo le decía que esas monedas le iban a ser de mucha ayuda y que por su puesto no iba a ser un mal día después de todo. A Feliciano el corazón le siguió latiendo a mil por hora y no precisamente por tener aquellas monedas en la mano.

**¿Reviews? .3.**


End file.
